


The Demons

by Word_Smith_94



Series: A Demon's Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Demon Hierarchy  for A Demon's Angel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Crystal_Diamonds asked for more information on the Demon Hierarchy, and this is what I came up with. There are no spoilers or anything like that; it's just an accompanying piece to the main story.  
> And if this doesn't make sense, I apologize. It's my attempt to turn random ephemeral thoughts into actual words.

At the very top, there are the Knights of Hell. They’re the most powerful demons, can do whatever they want without any demons being able to stop them. The angels would love to stop them, but as they rarely leave the Center of Hell, let alone Hell itself, it’s nearly impossible for the angels to have a chance to attack them.

 

Next comes the Princes of Hell. They’re nearly as powerful as the Knights but not quite. They lost power when Lucifer left Hell for Heaven once again because of their deep ties to him. Similar to the Knights, the angels would love to capture them, but they never have the opportunity.

 

Next comes the Seven Deadly Sins. Similar to Dante’s Inferno, each one has his own Circle of Hell that is his domain and where he is most powerful. They rarely leave their own circle as their influence drops drastically outside.

Per Binsfield's Classification of Demons,  the Sins are Lucifer as Pride, Mammon as Greed, Asmodeus as Lust, Beelzebub as Gluttony, Belphegor as Sloth, Leviathan for Envy, and Satan for Wrath. Lucifer and Satan are the same character in my story, and he lives in Heaven. So... with help from Crystal_Diamonds, Lilith is Pride and Abaddon is Wrath. Yes, both of them could be ranked with the Knights or the Princes, but they can decide to give up that rank if they want since being a Sin gives them more direct influence (and therefore power) over a greater number of demons. 

 

Next comes the Aristocracy. The Dukes were handpicked from humanity by a Sin and turned into a demon. Then Earls, created by the Dukes, Viscounts, created by the Earls, and last Barons, created by the Earls. With each step away from the original Sin, the power level decreases. However, they are all still pretty powerful, spending their time manipulating other demons and humans. However, they cannot go against their Sin’s wishes.

If one of these demons has a child and raises it, then the born-demon can eventually reach the power level one below their more powerful parent, but only if they are raised by that parent. Lack of parental influence means they'll just be a really strong regular demon. (See below for more on born demons.)

 

Next is the king of Hell. The title rotates all the time as demons fight each other and steal the title. He is always a Baron who managed to piss off his Sin and wanted to find his own power and influence. Although the King, he is never, ever the most powerful demon. As long as he acts to help keep the weaker demons under control, the angels leave him alone other than giving him orders about their current issues with a specific demon.

 

Then come the general demons. These are mostly humans who went to Hell due to demon deals or being a bad person or whatever. Based on how they lived their lives, each one belongs to a line of a Sin, but they will never meet the Sin. Depending on how well they adapt to demon life, they might interact with the Aristocracy, which can increase their power. Age does that as well. These are the demons most targeted and attacked by angels as they are the ones who kidnap humans and weaker demons to train for the Aristocracy.

The weakest of the demons tend to live on Earth to avoid the manipulations of the Sins and the Aristocracy. Time on Earth doesn’t count very much towards increasing their power, so they rarely grow powerful enough to return safely to Hell. They use magic to hide their wings and tails, and can pass as human, perhaps just more likely to be an asshole. These are the demons that the angels take rescued demons to in order to be raised. A rare few might have a relationship with a guardian angel taking a break from serving Heaven. Due to an angelic partner, these are more likely to be considered as adoptive parents.

 

Born Demons:

Demons can have babies. The stronger the parents, the stronger the baby at birth. However, they are all born at the power level of a general demon, but their power grows with time. For example, if a Duke has a baby and raises it, then the baby demon can grow to the power level of an Earl with time. If the Duke doesn't raise the baby, then it loses parental influence and will be strong with time but not as strong. Most babies are born to general demons as the Knights, Princes, and Aristocracy don't want the competition for power and influence that children can create.

Dean and Sam are like this. Two general level demons had babies, and then they were kidnapped to be sold into sexual slavery. Dean and Sam never ever were human in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephilim and half demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a lovely question from Achuak.

It'll all come down to the strength of the non human parent. The majority of angels and demons are weak enough that their offspring with a human wouldn't really be that powerful. Nephilim would be more inclined toward being good, like the people who run charities or are seen as saints. Because they're so weak, nephilim are not seen as a threat to the angels or useful to the demons. And angels don't even pay attention to them, not considering them a part of Heaven. Even guardian angels who decide to live on Earth all the time are seen not as good, less willing of being in Heaven. 

Half demons generally end up assholes or like a corrupt politician (for example). They're weak enough that they too aren't seen as a threat to the angels or the demons, although the demons might try to use them to get some humans under their influence. At that point, the angels might step in to protect the humans. 

If the demon parent is really powerful, then the child will be powerful enough to function and stand on their own in Hell. Or, if they’re unlucky, the demonic parent will use them as a power generator, draining the half demon for the parent’s benefit. In this case, the angels treat the child like a demon, and the demons do too.

If the angel parent is really powerful, that doesn’t happen. Many demons were once human and therefore they can impregnate humans. Even demons born of two demons retain some humanity. Angels were never human, a completely separate species, so they generally can’t get humans pregnant. The difference is if a guardian angel spends enough time on Earth, especially raising demons rescued during raids, then human influence leaks into the angel, and then they can have babies with humans. Again, not seen as a threat or useful.

As for a demon and an angel, weak demons and guardian angels have children, and they’re mostly human. They live longer than humans, don’t get sick often if ever, and have better reflexes, maybe some small, psychic abilities. But there’s so much human influence on them and their parents that they’re basically human. They don’t even have wings, tails, or claws. No one knows what happens if a powerful demon and powerful angel have a child because they’d try to kill each other, not have sex. If Cas or Dean was a woman, Heaven might start freaking out about what the child would be like. However, Dean has proved that demons can be more angelic when raised by angels, a kind of nurture over nature, so one would assume that an angel/demon child raised in Heaven would be like Dean. They'd be on Heaven's side and wield both angelic and demonic magic. If the child was born in Hell, then odds are they'd be pretty demonic with only demonic magic because although angels know how to teach demonic magic, demons don't know enough about angelic magic to teach it or do it.


End file.
